onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Kizuna Clash
Kizuna Clash is a new mode of the game added to Global in October 2019 (previous modes are the Story mode, Extra Isle and the Treasure Map. So what is Kizuna? Official in-game text (more or less): * Powerful enemies will appear that change each time! Cooperate with your friends to defeat them! * Clear Boss Battles to earn Kizuna Tickets! * Spend Kizuna Points (KP) to clear preelminary battles to collect Boss Tokens! If you clear a PB once you'll be able to skip the quest from next time! * Spend Boss Tokens to challenge a Boss Battle to collect Kizuna Tickets! When you defeat a Boss, their LV will increase! Their HP will be carried over, so even if you lose, the boss lost some HP * Send Assist request to Friends/Helpers to help you defeat the boss. If your F/H defeats the boss that you requested, you will also get a Kizuna Ticket. The boss has HP equal the one from the battle that was lost. You will not spend Boss Tokens when taking Assist requests. * Exchange Kizuna Tickets for rewards including unique characters. And in practice? Short version Here's the nutshell version: * try to log in at least once very 10h to convert your recovering stamina into the 'coins' you can keep * spend coins doing the highest difficulty you can x2. Coins don't expire during a Kizuna Clash so you can use them to play your own battles whenever you want * every 30 minutes you can 'assist' another player. This is a good source of rewards and you should try to do a Kizuna battle very 30m. * DO NOT refresh the lottery until you collected the LB material (rainbow chest) from the Boxes 2-6 (5 orbs total). Other recommended goodies change from event to event, but generally include unique characters (try to get enough copies for LB/support), one gem and one 4+ summon ticket from boxes 2-6, and sometimes stuff like +100 candies or rare limit break materials (orbs). And yes, Box 1 is usually pure trash and you can skip it. * Box 7 contains LB tablets and is currently the best place to farm for them. You can reset box 7 indefinetly. * Yes, currently it may take several months to get all the LB material to finish a Kizuna Unit (first is Zanji v2). Gritty details There are eight battle options, two 'blue' (Veteran and Expert) and five 'red' (Elite, Master, Ultimate, Master x2, Ultimate x2). The two blue battles cost Kizuna Points (which refresh at the rate of one every 2 hour, max out at 5 - so after 10h your KP pool will be full - and can be recovered using Kizuna potions). They can be cleared once each and are generally Buggy'able (first one super easy, for the second one you mat want to take a more decent team). Those two battles can be cleared only once, after that you can only 'skip' them, i.e. get loot drops (extra drop captains like Buggy won't work when skipping). You cannot chose not to skip, it is obligatory. After the first clear you should only skip the second (Expert) battle since it has better drops. Anyway, the key drop from the blue battles are 'coins' (disks, whatever), and they are needed to access the real 'red' battles. The red battles are higher difficulty. You don't have to clear them in order and in fact there seems to be no reason to clear anything but the highest x2 difficulty (x2 is just the usual 2x stamina = 2x drops). But stamina in this case are those 'coins' you farm from the auto-skip blue battles. Each time you clear a battle, it will cycle to the next variant. There are three variants, bosses tend to have different type and abilities, so you'll want to make three different teams. After the full rotation (three levels) the previous one will return, but the boss will have higher stats. To give you an example, first Kizuna vs Zanji v2 started with boss at 10m HP (LV 1), followed by boss at 10m HP (LV 2) and finally boss at 10m HP (LV 3). After you completed those three battles, boss was back, now at ~11m HP (LV 4), followed by ((INT}} boss at 11m HP (LV 5)... and so on. Worse, Kizuna bosses can gain mechanics once they reach a certain HP threshold (in other words, they can become more annoying with new mechanics once you are at LV 50+ or so). And oh yea, there's the important little feature "assist your friends". Each time someone on your friend list loses a battle this gets updated, and you can try to finish those battles (enemies have less HP, minus whatever the other player did). It doesn't cost anything to help, but you can only assist once every 30 minutes (the clock seems to restart AFTER the battle is finished, so it is pointless to start the battle and not finish it). Anyway, clearing assist battles is a very good source of tickets, so they are worth doing. Things to note here are that if you lose you can try an assist again, and if you chose a boss that has almost no health (2m or less), you can try to use Buggy or even double Buggy teams and hope to get some double drops (depends on the particular boss). As for the lottery, make sure to collect the good stuff before refreshing the boss. Box 1 is trash. The good stuff in Boxes 2-6 is: * LB material for the character (rainbow chest). DO NOT refresh the lottery until you get this item! You can only get 5 orbs total from a Kizuna event which means you need to clear 6 separate Kizuna maps to fully LB a Kizuna character (which requires 30 orbs). * summon 4-star ticket * gem * sometimes other stuff that varies from event to event like +100 CC or LB orbs. There are also support characters, you'll easily get a lot of them so no need to collect them all from each tree unless you want to trade them at the Bazaar (10 TP each) and are confident you can get enough ticket to get all the LB material. Box 7 contains tablets and some other goodies, and can be reset indefinitely. Last note: Kizuna battles are very fast (three stages, specials often charged up), so it is a much less time-intensive mode than most other content. But it does want you to ideally try to assist every 30 minutes, so there's that. Last last note : for what it's worth, Friendship power doesn't load up when you pass a Pirate level. Other guides: * https://fj.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/comments/dmjs0f/kizuna_clash_round_1_zoro_sanji_guide/ by /u/broke_and_famous, the first serious guide for Globa, thanks! * https://fj.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/comments/dmozbl/eng_kizuna_clash_kessen_megathread/ * https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/comments/dl594z/kizuna_guide/ Stuff I don't know (please comment): * are rewards from blue / red battles better as the boss level increases? Or is it just the difficulty for the red battles that goes up as you clear more and more Kizuna battles? Category:Events